Unstoppable Stoppable
by JamesCormac
Summary: Heartbroken Ron flees to Japan and recieves ninja training. Now he's back in Middleton to protect a little girl. Kim's been acting weird, his parents are missing, and Tara is crushing. Whats a teenaged ninja with mystical monkey powers to do?
1. Not Quite An Angel

* * *

_Disclaimer: Don't own Kim Possible Disney does... but if I did I would make Ron my sidekick!_

* * *

**This is my first Kim Possible story and I plan on making it into a mulit-chapter story if people enjoy it and want me to continue with it. Also planning on making this into either Ron/Tara or Ron/Bonnie haven't decided yet. This story is about Ron stepping out of Kim's shadow and stuff, it will not contain much if any Kim bashing. **

**Reviews will get you positive karma points so if you have done something bad eariler his is your chance to break even! wink wink hint hint**

* * *

The fog slowly lifted and a faint silhouette of a person could be seen. A faint blueish glow surrounded the figure and helped to further dissipate fog. The girl stared in mute awe at what she saw.

All around her were the unconscious monkeys that only mere moments ago were trying to abduct her. She had been terrified when they had broken into her room and dragged her from her warm and comfortable bed, out her window onto the roof. Until now she had been to shocked to do anything but now she started to scream and yell for help. Hoping her daddy would hear her and come and save her, but he never came.

Once on the roof one of the monkeys had carelessly tossed her off the roof and as she was plummeting to the ground she was terrified that she was going to crash into the ground. Fortunately for her another monkey was waiting to catch her. If the situation wasn't so scary and frightening for her she would have found monkey's dressed as ninjas to be cute and adorable. She had started stopped screaming shortly after the monkey on the ground caught her. Instead she started crying silently praying to God to send her an angel.

She remember all the stories in the bible that had angels in them. She even had little cherubs decorated on her walls and little figurines on her night stand. She had always believed in them and now she desperately prayed, mumbling to herself as small tears ran down her cubby baby face.

The monkey held her tightly in a fireman's carry and waited until the others dropped from the roof to continue on. They moved slowly and cautiously to avoid running into anything in the thick fog. The darkness and fog only added to the child's fear. She closed her eyes tightly and continued to pray. She had started a mantra in her mind, chanting angel, angel, angel over and over for what seemed like forever until the words themselves gave her courage to stop her crying and open her eyes.

She could faintly see the glow of several streetlights in the distance, and she could clearly see that the ground they were walking on was asphalt from the street. While she lived in town, her yard was larger than most, and it was distressing to her that she was already so far from home. To girls her age leaving her yard with out her parents was like sailing across the ocean. An unfathomable distance for her to cope with. Again tears welled up in her eyes and this time instead of praying for an angel, she prayed for her mommy.

Suddenly her abductors stopped, and somewhere closer a loud screech was heard. She couldn't tell in what direction it came from but it was close. The sound was what caused her monkey kidnappers to stop. They glanced at one another and made several weird signals with their hands. And then again came another screech, and she still couldn't tell were it came from, only that it was closer then the last time.

Even with the masks on, the girl could easily see that the monkey's were unnerved, they huddled closer to one another one standing on each side of the monkey that was holding her. Several minutes passed and nothing happened. Tentatively the monkey in front of her took several steps forward until he faded into the fog.

Nothing, the silence that surrounded hear was starting to become deafening, and just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore and was about to open her mouth and scream it happened again. This time however, the monkey's didn't just stand there they leaped in the direction were their fellow monkey had went. They too had faded into the fog. She could see nothing, only several quick flashes of blue light, that she wasn't even sure she really saw.

She couldn't see anything but she could hear everything just fine. She heard screeches and calls coming from the monkey's they were loud and almost panicked sounding, until the hollering stopped, it was sudden a screech had been cut off midway. The monkey that had been holding her dropped her onto the asphalt and scurried off into the opposite direction. Apparently that monkey was smarter than his buddies.

The figure was closer now and the fog had lessened considerably. It was a man with short blonde hair and almond colored eyes with ears that looked a little too big for his head. He was dressed in a pair of grey khakis and a black shirt, over his shoulders was a black leather duster that went stopped just below his knees. The blue aura that had been surrounding him had slowly been fading with each step he took towards her.

He came to a stop a few feet away from the little girl, unsure of how to approach her, the last thing he wanted to do was scare her anymore than she probable already was.

"Uh, hey there little girl, um.. you okay?" Ron said uncertainly.

Before Ron had time to even blink the girl had wrapped herself around his legs and was hugging him tightly. Okay so maybe she wouldn't be afraid of him after all.

Looking up at her blonde haired savior she let go of his legs and lifted her arms into the air. Recognizing the gesture, Ron bent down and carefully picked the girl up, and she snuggled into his chest.

"Okay, I didn't picture this happening, I figured you would afraid of me or something." Ron said to the young girl.

"Why would I be afraid? I asked God to send me an angel, but I guess he sent you instead." the girl replied. "Can I go home now?"

Blushing slightly at the girls comment Ron nodded and started carrying the girl back towards her house.

"Not bad for my first solo mission, not bad at all" Ron thought to himself.


	2. The DoubleEdged Sword

_Disclaimer: Don't own Kim Possible, but if I did I would have Ron as my sidekick!_

* * *

**AN: Okay second chapter is up, It takes place after So The Drama and it was the Juinor Prom so they are all in their senior year. I want to apologize for any and all spelling and grammer errors that you see in my story. I'm horrible at revising and editing my own works, so if anyone wants to be my beta, then i would be eternally greatful.**

* * *

**_Submitting a Review might just send you into the the Kim Possibleverse... think about it._**

* * *

/3 Months Earlier/

"Are you ready Stoppable-San?" Yori asked politely accompanied by a small bow.

Exhaling loudly Ron just nodded and followed a few paces behind her as she lead him down an all to familiar hallway. Reaching the screen doors Yori stopped and turned towards Ron.

"This is as far as I can go Stoppable-San, Sensei knew of your intended arrival, and he told me to bring you straight to him" Yori said then paused. She opened her mouth again as if to speak but she held her tongue. She wanted to ask what was wrong, to ask why he wasn't in his usual cheerful mood filled with his American style jokes. Whoever it was, whatever had caused this change in him would forever find an enemy out of Yori.

She wanted to ask but for some reason she couldn't form the words. She wanted to know desperately, but his body language screamed dejection and the last thing she wanted to do was bring up any painful memories. She would just have to wait and hope that Stoppable-San would come and confide in her. No matter the reason she was glad that he was here, she had started developing feelings for the American boy in front of her. She couldn't help the small blush that appeared when she remembered kissing him briefly on the cheek after him and Possible had help save her Sensei from Monkey Fist. Perhaps this was her chance to be with Stoppable-San. She could only hope.

Ron was starting to become concerned, Yori had been talking to him and then she suddenly stopped and she seemed to go off into her own little world, which was very un-Yori like behavior. Her face then contorted into an angry grimace then just as suddenly as that expression crossed her face another one appeared. Her cheeks were stained with a barely noticeable pink blush. And finally a dreamy smile spread across her lips and her eyes had turned slightly glassy.

"Yori... Um... Yori! HELLO YORI" Ron waved his hands rapidly in front of Yori trying to get her attention. "Are you in there Yori?"

"W-What? Oh! Stoppable-Son, please forgive me, I'm not sure what came over me" She said, snapping back to reality it took all her will power to keep her face from turning red. Bowing quickly, Yori excused herself and dashed off down the hallway in the direction that they came.

"Girls, I'll never understand them" Ron muttered to himself as he grabbed a hold of the screen door and pushed it open.

Inside was Master Sensei sitting cross leg, dozens of candles arranged around the dojo providing the only source of light. Everything was just like it was the last time he had been here, and it was a source of comfort for Ron. Before stepping inside Ron flipped off his shoes and set them outside the door. Quietly he made his way toward Master Sensei before mirroring his meditation pose. Closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths Ron tried to settle himself, and wait for Sensei to open the conversation. He knew Ron was coming, therefore he must have also known the reason why.

"Love can be ones greatest strengths, and at the same time his greatest weakness" Master Sensei began. "With it a man can do great things, go to any lengths, accomplish any mission in its name. It can turn cowards into brave warriors ready to stare pain and death in the face without flinching. It can also break a man, when his love is rejected or even worse when his love is betrayed. It turns that brave strong warrior into a broken man. I know poisons that make the very blood in ones veins burn as if on fire. Yet it cannot compare to the feeling of emptiness that love can leave. It is true a the double edged sword. Don't you agree Stoppable-San?"

"So you know" Ron stopped his voice had broken and he could feel the tears that he swore he would not let fall start to slip. Clenching his fists and jaw he desperately tried to keep control.

Sighing. "Indeed I do, and I wish that the events that took place in Middleton did not occur, but alas with all my knowledge and wisdom I have yet to learn to change the past. However, the future has yet to be written and you Stoppable-San will be the one to write it."

"You speak of the prophecy?" Ron asked, the change in subject had helped to regain much of his control.

"Do I?" Master Sensei chuckled "Perhaps I do, but we shall talk of the prophecy another time. For now why don't you tell me the reason for coming here. I knew when you were coming and what prompted you into coming, but for what reason? What do you seek? You are already a master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar, what left is there for me to teach you?"

"I can feel the mystical monkey power inside of me. Usually its only when I am angry or as a defense mechanism, but lately I'm finding myself tapping into it without thinking." Ron opened his eyes for the first time during the conversation. "I've been crushing things without evening meaning too, and it comes and goes, that's the worst part I don't know when it will turn on. I'm afraid I'll end up hurting someone."

"Then you were right to come here Stoppable-San. I will began training you in controlling your abilities at once." Master Sensei replied.

/Same Time back In Middleton/

She stared at the couple from the other side of the lunch room. She just couldn't understand it, only 3 days ago Kim was kissing Ron during lunch, and know she was kissing Josh Mankey, and Ron hasn't been seen since that cheerleading practice. It was awful to watch, and if she hadn't been so afraid of Kim at the time she would have stood up for Ron, but sadly she didn't do anything. Nobody did, they were all too shocked.

The look on Ron's face was enough to make her cry even now remembering it. He looked devastated and I could see that even Bonnie felt bad for him. Ron, poor, cute, adorable Ron ran out of the gym and hasn't been seen sense. Monique and Felix are really worried, they tried asked Mr. and Mrs Stoppable but they had remained tight lipped.

I glance over at the table once more and shake my head. I just don't understand.


	3. Reflections

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, Disney Does_**

* * *

**

**AN: It seems that I might have confused some people about the time frame of my story. Its AU and takes place sometime after So The Drama. Ron and Kim are together till the last week or so of school. Kim breaks if off with Ron. The reason why will be explained later in the story, but Kim wasn't really herself at the time. A few days after the break on Ron's mystical monkey power starts to come to the forefront at odd times. Ron with no real ties left in Middleton decides to go to Japan. The first chapter was his first night back in Middleton after leaving for the summer. The reason Monty was after that little girl will be explained later. If your wondering what happened to Rufus then you will find out this chapter. Its slightly longer than the first two so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Ron walked home silently his feet never making a sound as they connected with the sidewalk, three months of nonstop training had helped to instill in him an instinctual habit of stealth. Under the tutelage of Master Sensei he had become a fine ninja. The time away had helped his heart mend, it was still shattered, but just not in as many pieces as before. His friendship with Yori had deepened, and he was going to miss seeing her everyday as he had grown accustomed while at Yamanouchi.

It was Yori that had helped Ron the most emotionally. He had always liked her and was glad that he could count her as a friend albeit one he didn't know to well. Soon he had started opening up to her slowly. He told her about his reasons for coming back to Japan, about his mystical monkey power starting to manifest at random times. He left out his break up with Kim at first. Slowly though as he become more comfortable around her he eventually opened up and told her everything. He had been quite surprised at how angry she looked when he told her what had happened.

Shaking the thoughts aside he focused on his newly completed first mission. It hadn't been very hard 5 monkey's patrolling ahead of the 5 who had Chloe. (the little girl) Monkey's still gave him the willies but he no longer felt the urge to run away screaming. All in all it was no sweat, but once Monty found out his minions failed attempt he would send more skilled monkeys and in more numbers. Tonight he was able to return the girl to her bed without her parents knowing anything had even happened. Tomorrow he would have to talk to her parents. Her mother hopefully would explain the more sensitive parts to her husband. It was a conversation Ron really wished he could avoid

Master Sensei asked him to personally oversee this mission, even though he knew it would be hard to go back and why Ron was hesitant to return. In the end after explaining why Monty wanted the girl, Ron was forced to accept. He could put aside his own personal demons to protect a little girl.

Taking in his surroundings he noticed that nothing had changed in Middleton. Club Banana was holding a sale, and Smarty Mart was still the greatest thing next to the naco at least in Ron's opinion. Oh how he missed the Smarty Mart the prices in Japan were outrageous a 1,000 yen for a dozen bite sized corn dogs it was madness. Still even with out Smarty Mart, or the naco it was still better than Middleton. Here he had to face Kim again, and for all his new found strength and skills he didn't think he could.

He thought everything had been going well, the time that they were together as a couple had simply been the most memorable of Ron's entire life. They kept the same routine as they had when they were just best friends, but it now included kisses lots of kisses and hand holding and the whole staring into each others eyes with identical goofy smiles on their faces. Then one mission free night Kim showed up at his house an hour before he was suppose to pick her up at her house to go to the movies. As soon as he seen her face Ron knew something was wrong.

Knowing someone for as long as Ron had known Kim allowed him to be able to read her like an open book. It unnerved him to see that this time he could not. Her face was void of all emotion, and when she spoke it was without feeling.

"I've given it a lot of thought Ron, and I don't think were working out. I just don't feel any real sparks between us. It would be best if we just went back to being friends"

Surprised Ron could only stand that gaping with his mouth wide open, as Kim turned around and walked down his driveway and across the street. He didn't snap out of this state, until Rufus who had witnessed the entire display climbed up onto Ron's shoulder and tugged lightly on his ear.

"What just happened Rufus?" Ron turned to look at Rufus.

Shaking his head Rufus couldn't answer he was to shocked himself.

The next day at school Ron broken his traditional habit of stopping by Kim's house and going to school together. He avoided her locker at all costs and the usual places she would be at school, during class he would avoid looking at her at all costs. But when it was unavoidable running into her she acted like nothing was wrong, and that she hadn't broken his heart the night before. In fact she as acting like they hadn't dated at all.

When school finally ended for the day Ron headed to his locker to drop off his books before cheer practice and suddenly like the flipping of a switch to turn on the lights it hit him. He could almost have slapped himself for not figuring it out sooner. Kim was being controlled somehow! It was the only possible reason that made sense. The way she acted yesterday and how she was acting like nothing had ever happened. Clenching his fists he swore whoever was trying to mess with Kim and his relationship was in for a world of hurt. Digging through his pocket he pulled out his Ronmunicator.

"Wade, Wade! Come on Wade its important." Ron Yelled into the communicator "WADE!" Ron began shaking the devices until he noticed that everyone in the hallway was staring at him.

"Nothing to see here folks move along" He gestured for the crowd to keep moving.

"Ron, this better be important" Wade said while trying to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes. "I was trying to get some sleep."

"It's the middle of the day Wade"Ron responded.

Rolling his eyes Wade turned the conversation back to its original topic "What did you need Ron?"

"It's Kim she's been put under some wacky mind control" Ron told Wade everything that happened the night before and how Kim was acting today.

"Ron, I'm sorry about what happened between you and Kim but, just because she broke up with you doesn't mean she's being controlled in any way. Maybe she really wanted to stop dating" Wade explained as tactfully as he could. He felt bad that Ron and Kim hadn't worked out, but it wouldn't be healthy to let Ron delude himself into believe Kim was forced to break up with him. It was obvious Ron was desperate and grasping at straws.

"But Wade! She was totally not acting like herself, didn't you hear the part about her not showing any emotion? None at all!" Ron said growing frustrated at Wade for not believing him.

"Ron..."

"Fine you don't believe me then I'll figure out who is behind it myself" Ron cut the connection to communicator and tossed it angrily into his locker before slamming it closed and heading towards the gym.

When he arrived all the girls were already in formation and it appeared like they were just about ready to start. Kim was standing up front in the center her auburn hair pulled back to keep it out of her eyes during practice. Without thinking Ron ran up to Kim and the others.

"KP, I figured it all out!" Ron announced.

"Figured what out Ron? How to get to the gym?" Kim huffed "Your ten minutes late, and your not even in the mascot yet. Ron get with it."

Nonplused, Ron ignored Kim's comment and continued.

"No KP the reason you broke up with me last night! You're under some mind control device, it's the only possible reason."

Rolling her eyes Kim looked at Ron heatedly "Ron, I'm not under any mind control device, I really did break up with you under my own violation. Accept it."

"But...KP...Kim, why?" Ron stuttered, tears began to fill his eyes.

"I though I explained why last night Ron, about there being no sparkage? Or did you forget?" She sneered "Look I only went out with you because I was feeling down about Eric and I needed someone to make me feel better. Its called a rebound boyfriend. You told me your feelings and it was just what I needed. I am really grateful, but its time for me to move on."

"How could you? We been friends" Kim cut him off.

"Friends since pre-K I know, we all know and no one cares. Grow up Ron, now are you going to get changed or not?" Kim asked a cross look on her face, with her hands planted on her hips. Unable to take it Ron bolts out of the gym and heading towards home. Missing the dark look Tara was sending Kim.

Shaking his head trying to dispel the memories that had momentarily clouded his head. Using a meditation technique Master Sensei taught him Ron managed to stop the flow of thoughts and focus once again on the mission. He couldn't always be around to watch over the girl, and he needed a way to keep tabs on her. Rufus, would be perfect for the task.

Though Kim had broken Ron's heart, he still loved Kim and didn't want to leave her alone without someone watching her back for her. Rufus had reluctantly agreed to stay in Middleton with the twins and watch over Kim for him. Now that Ron was back he could keep an eye on Kim himself, and help if she needed it. From the shadows, and without her noticing if possible.

Reaching his house he walked up his porch steps and pushed open the front door and stepping into an empty house.

"What the..."


	4. Old Friends Reunited

* * *

_Disclaimer: Kim Possible is owned by Disney... They can keep her.. I just want Ron... in a purely non-sexual way of course_

* * *

**AN: Ron has a conversation with an old friend and questions are answered. References to Kim's behavior are made and it brings up many questions. Sorry for the delay in posting but like I said broken fingers make for hard typing but anyway I hope you enjoy this new chapter. For every review I recieve... an angel gets its wings... or not, but do you really wanna take that risk?**

* * *

Ron stared in dumb shock at the inside of his now empty house. Empty, what was going on his parents didn't move did they? Steeping inside he walked through the entryway and into the living room. Empty, no furniture, no pictures hanging on the walls, no ridiculous plastic plant in the corner. The kitchen was bare as well. Nothing in the cupboards, and all the appliances were gone. He continued walking around the downstairs checking every room and finding every room empty. 

Leaping up the steps in a single bound, Ron discovered the same thing as he did downstairs. It made no sense where were his parents? Why was the house empty? Question after question raced through his mind, unabated by the fact that he couldn't answer them. Spotting his own door Ron quickly dashed down the hall and literally ripped open his door in a panicked frenzy. Nothing was inside.

Ron collapsed unceremoniously on to the floor. Tucking his legs in under his chin with his arms locked around his legs he began to rock himself back and forth. It was just too confusing. He had only been gone for the summer. He told his parents where and why he was going, and although they hated to see him leave they were still supportive in his decision. They mentioned nothing of moving. Something must have happened, either they had to move suddenly and unexpectedly, or it was something worse something Ron didn't want to even think about.

They moved, something happened and they moved and that was all. His anxiety started to lessen as he convinced himself that everything was alright. Pushing the small voice that questioned why they didn't in the vary least leave a note for him away in the back of his mind. He was letting his fear take control and it was leading him to panicking quivering state. That was unacceptable. Fluidly and full of grace Ron Stoppable stood up and left the empty house.

Ron had matured a lot during his three month stay at Yamanouchi. Shoulders broadened, his face leaning becoming more angular taking on a slightly noble appearance. Even at his average height he had a certain presence about himself that whispered of strength and an unyielding determination. It wasn't something loud and obvious it was subtle something unspoken. It was soothing a source of strength to borrow from by the innocent and ones like himself who choose to go the hard road because it was right and just. They stood just a little bit straighter in his presence their will hardening just a bit more.

The same presence caused the opposite in the corrupted, they felt a sense of unease when he was around. It was the feeling of being watched when you knew you were alone. It caused them to step back instead of forward. It was a subject of an endless, unwinnable debate between Master Sensei and Ron. Was it the mystical monkey power that provided this presence or was it Ron himself. Master Sensei believed it was Ron himself. No matter the reason it was there and anyone who was around him long enough could feel it.

Moving quickly Ron moved in the direction of Felix's house. Like a true ninja Ron did not take the streets but leap from roof top to roof top towards his destination. He could only hope Felix wouldn't be mad at him for not saying good-bye before leaving. Even if he was, though he was still a nice enough guy to share any information he had about Ron's parents.

It was a short trip from Ron's house to Felix's despite the fact they lived on opposite sides of Middleton. The house Felix lived in was a one story ranch (not sure if they every showed his house on the show, but if they did then its part of my AU) that had been built within the last 10 years. Beautiful brick siding decorated the outside. Ron dropped from the roof and landed unscathed in the bushes underneath Felix's window. His room was the only room who's light was still on. Peering through the window Ron spotted Felix at his computer his hand wrapped around a joystick (if you find that sentence questionable, then get your mind out of the gutter) furiously pressing keys on his keyboard. Ron couldn't help but smirk, the guy sure loved his video games. Felix with his back towards the window didn't see the silent intruder enter in through his window.

"That the newest invading space rodents from somewhere deep in outer space?" Ron asked a hint of mischievousness in his voice.

Felix, spun around in his wheelchair at the sound of a strange voice behind him, his joystick in his hand to use as a makeshift club if necessary.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Felix asked his voice loud and filled with nervousness. "Wait... Ron!"

"Hey Felix my man, how you been lately?"Ron asked with an air of forced jovial attitude.

"Where the hell have you been man?" Felix asked angrily, before throwing the joystick at Ron's head.

Sighing loudly Ron caught the joystick and sit it down casually on the bed next to him. "I was in Japan, You remember that school I went to for a week or so as an exchange student? Well, I went back." Ron explained "I know you mad, but I had to get out of Middleton. I'm sure you heard what happened. I am really sorry that I didn't say goodbye to you."

"I'm not mad Ron, I understand why you had to leave. I would probably have done the same thing you did if I was in your situation." Waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. "I'm talking about your parents they disappeared two months ago. The police investigated, but they ended up closing the case and giving it to..."

"Kim..." Ron finished quietly. "She find anything?"

Shaking his head Felix continued "Not a thing, she spent weeks trying to find out what happened. She stopped taking other missions and she resorted to tracking down her arch enemies and confront them about it. Still nothing, Its become an obsession for her." Felix looked up at the apparently new and improved Ron. Eyes filled with sympathy for one of his best friends. "Its kind of strange though, the way she treated you and everything, then when your parents come up missing she stops everything and throws herself into tracking down the kidnappers. It doesn't make sense."

Staring hard yet unfocused at the wall behind Felix he nodded. Why would Kim treat him the way she did only to turn around and put everything she had into find his parents. Things weren't adding up, but Ron was determined to find the pieces to this puzzle and solve it.

"I might know someone who can help me find them"

"Who?" Felix asked

"A teacher of mine back in Japan, but what about the house?" Ron asked "I went home, and everything was gone."

"Reposed, the banks took back the house and sold off its contents to make up for the defaulted mortgage loan. A few of us were able to buy some of your stuff back at the auction."

"Who do you mean by we?" Ron asked.

"Monique, Tara, your truly, and oddly enough Bonnie" Felix answered "Oh yeah, Kim bought some stuff too."

"What did she buy?"Ron looked away from the wall and focused on Felix's perplexed face.

"A microwave, a few pictures that were in your living room. Nothing that was strictly yours. I mean I bought some of your video games and comic books. Monique got some of your smaller pieces of furniture." Felix paused a sly smile spreading across his face. "A blank with little yellow ducks on them."

"She saved blankie?" Ron asked excitedly before flushing red. "Or whatever..."

Choosing to ignore Ron's outburst Felix continued on. "Bonnie bought most of your larger pieces of furniture since she could afford it, and had enough space to store it. Tara, she bought all of your clothes, and when I say all your clothes I mean all your clothes." A knowing smile on his face as he remembered Tara turning a bright pink when she purchased all of Ron's boxer shorts.

"She really shouldn't have. I don't think I can fit into any of my old clothes anymore" Ron said oblivious to Felix's attempt to embarrass him "It was really nice of her though. Actually it was nice of all you guys to by my stuff back for me. I'll pay you all back as soon as I can"

"Don't worry about the money man we were all just glad to do what little we could to help"

Ron smiled warmly at Felix. He was glad to still have such good friends, even after he left without so much as saying goodbye to them.

"I should get going, its late and besides we both do have school tomorrow" Ron said as he turned back towards the window.

"Wait! You think I'm going to let you go back to an empty house? No way man you can crash here for the night. Actually you can stay for as long as you like. My parents won't mind." Felix said

"Are you sure? I don't want to be an nuisance" Ron replied, turning back towards Felix

"Positive, I got a sleeping bag in my closet you can use" Felix said as he wheeled himself over to the closet to get it.

"Why would Kim buy a microwave and my mom's pictures?" Ron suddenly asked.

Without looking back at Ron, Felix replied "Asked her the same thing, she just would look at us weird and change the subject"

"Weird? Weird how?"

"I don't know man, It was like the answer was obvious or something" Felix replied before turning around with a tightly wrapped up sleeping bag in hand. Tossing it to Ron, he then moved himself over to his bed before lifting himself out of his wheelchair and into bed.

"Anything else going on with Kim?" Ron questioned while shrugging off his leather duster, careful to keep his hidden weapons out of Felix's sight. He then unrolled the sleeping bag and carefully laid it on the floor and crawled inside. Felix hit the light switch and everything went dark.

When Felix, didn't reply Ron was about ready to ask again when he heard Felix speak quietly barely above a whisper, yet he was able to hear every word Felix said.

"She's had a lot boyfriends Ron... a lot"


	5. Of Dreams and Shirts

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible Disney does... I don't one Ron Stoppable either Disney does... I'm starting to see a pattern here and I don't like it_

* * *

**AN: No school for Ron just yet, he still has a few loose ends he needs to tie up first. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I found something AtomicFire said in his review intersting so I threw it into my story, it was about Tara. Plz review because it stops global warming. Believe IT!**

* * *

Something was going on with Kim, the way Felix described her actions lately were contradictory. He would have to look into it soon, but for now he needed to be asleep to contact that certain teacher that he told Felix about. Closing eyes Ron slipped easily into deep sleep, bordering on what would look like a coma if hooked up to an EKG at a hospital. This skill required dropping deep into ones mind and connecting to the world of dreams.

"Master Sensei?" Ron's voice echoed throughout the void. "Can you hear me Master Sensei?" Ron stood floating in a sea nothingness. He needed to contact Master Sensei and ask about his parents. His astral projection form was limited to only a few hundred yards from his body. He was making progress but it was slow in coming, hopefully one day he could astral project and travel anywhere around the world, but for now his only option was to try and connect with Master Sensei through the dreamscape. Usually it could only be done when both people were asleep and lucid, but if Sensei was meditating, then it just might be possible. Ron called again.

Suddenly the nothingness that Ron was floating in began to change. Color was introduced bleeding into the void. Next came shapes and forms. No longer was Ron floating but standing on a floor. Looking down Ron saw the same style floor that Yamanouchi used in there dojos. Smiling, Ron watched as walls began to form, candles scattered all around the room. Master Sensei had connected with him in the dreamscape. The once empty nothingness had become Master Sensei's person dojo. Walking over to his usual spot, Ron knelt down and waited for him to appear. He hoped it would not be long. Time moved faster in the dreamscape then it did in the real world. In the span of what felt like a few minutes to Ron was in fact a few hours in the real world.

"Ah, Stoppable-San I am glad that you have figured out a plausible way of communicating with me. This reality that I showed you during your training, will be a most excellent way." Master Sensei's voice could be heard, but Ron looking around could not find him.

"It is no use looking for my metaphysical body for you will not find it" Master Sensei said.

"Why is that?" Ron asked "You were able to make an exact replica of your dojo"

"And that is the reason" came the voice

"Huh?" Ron scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Unlike you Stoppable-San, I am not asleep. Therefore, I can not fully detach myself from my consciousness and enter here. It takes to much energy for me to do so, energy that I already used to create this room." Master Sensei explained.

"Then why bother with the room at all? You could have used that energy to appear" Ron asked confused. "The void looks a little freaky but its not a big deal"

"It is a very big deal Stoppable-San" Master Sensei's voice took on a stern and commanding tone. "You must establish boundaries within the dreamscape, otherwise you could get lost in the void so to speak. As soon as you called my name within the dreamscape I heard you, but I could not find you at first. You may have thought you were in the same spot the whole time but you had moved a great distance. I had not yet had the opportunity to go into detail fully about the dreamscape before you left, and we do not have time to talk about it now. Use caution, for left alone in the void to long without boundaries, you subconscious will start to create the boundaries for you, and your subconscious can be a truly horrifying thing if left unchecked."

Ron did not know exactly what Master Sensei was talking about, but like all his word Ron would take them to heart and obey them. The only time he heard Master Sensei use that voice is when they started training something that if not done right could be potentially harmful to the user.

"I understand I'll be careful when using the dreamscape." Ron said

"Good, good now tell me why you contacted me in the first place?" Master Sensei's voice turned back to his usually centered voice. One that spoke of a serenity only found when truly being able to understand oneself.

"My parents are missing Sensei, the have been for almost two months now. The police and even Kim couldn't find a trace of them. She even started tracing down her usual enemies and confronting them about it." Ron went on to tell Master Sensei everything of importance that Felix had told him.

"I am saddened to hear about the disappearance of your parents, but if I knew anything I would have told you as soon as I had known. I will however find out what I can for you. You must however concentrate on your mission"

"I am Master Sensei, I stopped Monkey Fist's first attempt earlier tonight. The girl is safe still." Ron said "But I can't just put aside the fact that my parents have disappeared. I, I think I can do both, protect the girl and find my parents."

"No, your full effort and skills must go into protecting the girl. As for your parents I pledge an oath on my honor, that myself and the entire school will do everything in its power to locate your family." Master Sensei's voice said.

"Fine, but if you still haven't found them when I've completed this mission then... then I won't take another one until I have found my parents" Ron exclaimed, his voice was firm and final, his powers shimmering underneath his skin but under control.

"I would expect nothing less of you Stoppable-San, and now I believe it is time to depart." Master Sensei suggested as he slipped out his meditation. The void once again began to appear, as the replicated dojo started to fade. Taking the cue Ron started to detach from the dreamscape. He slowly reconnected to the real world. Once he had re-entered his body he felt himself being shook rather violently.

"Ron! Come on man wake up. Were going to be late for school. Don't make me run over you in my wheelchair" Felix threatened, but was more nervous then angry. He had been trying to wake Ron up for the last 15 minutes and He hadn't moved stirred. The only thing the kept Felix from panicking was the fact that Ron had a steady heartbeat, and that Ron's eyes had been moving around behind his closed eyelids, a sign of dreaming. That was 10 minutes ago, now Felix was ready to call his parents and figure out something to do with Ron. However, right when Felix made the decision to call his parents Ron began to awake.

"What time is it?" Ron sat up and stretched exaggeratedly. Glancing up at the clock on the wall Ron jumped up and pointed at Felix. Your going to be late. What are you still doing here?

"I'm going to be late? Don't you mean we?" Felix asked "You said last night that 'we' had school tomorrow"

"Yes, I'm going to school today. I just have to stop and pick up a friend first. Besides I have to meet with the principal at 8:00 this morning to talk about my ummm... summer classes, and to get my schedule." Ron motioned for Felix to get moving.

"Wait, what friend?" Felix asked.

Without saying anything Ron just patted one of his lower pockets. Felix understood at once, he was going to get Rufus.

"Alright man, but I better see you at lunch today" Felix said and with that he left the room.

Shaking his head in amusement, Ron moved to the bathroom for a quick shower. Once squeaky clean, Ron got redressed in his grey khakis and black shirt that was now sticking slightly to his skin in places from his still wet body. Foregoing his leather duster he left the same he came in, through the window.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Felix was a block from school when his cell phone went off. Taking it out of his pocket he quickly answered it.

"Hello?" Felix said

"I'm only a block away. I can see the school from here."

"What! No, that's not why I'm late"

"Ron showed up at my house last night"

"What!" a female voice screeched loudly, so loud in fact that Felix was forced to move the cell phone away from his ear.

"Yes Ron. Ron Stoppable, the only Ron we know."

"Ron Pennington?" Felix questioned "Who the... look never mind, I don't care who Ron Pennington is."

"I don't care if he is cute, can we focus please?"

"Japan, something about studying over the summer. He's changed a lot."

"He's still the old Ron, its just he's calmer, not as loud as he once was. I'm not sure if that's from studying in Japan, of him just maturing."

"Okay, I am not answering that" Felix said "Okay, Okay, he's matured physically too."

"I'm a guy, I'm not going rate another guy on any kind of hotness scale, unless the guy was actually on fire or something." Felix's grip tightened on his cell phone. "Fine! Okay if I was a girl I would probably say he was drool worthy"

"Monique! That's not what I meant and you know it!" Felix exclaimed loudly. Pause..."I know she likes him. You think it's a good idea? I mean I know its been three months, but maybe he isn't ready yet. He didn't look like he was completely over Kim. Still...fine you win let operation H.U.T.A.R begin." Felix closed his cell phone as he reached the main school doors.

"Sorry Ron, but it looks like Monique has decided to play matchmaker." Felix muttered to himself.

111111Tara's house an hour before schoo11111111

Standing in front of the mirror, Tara straightened out her newest blouse that she got at Club Banana. It was nice she guessed, it was the latest fashion and everyone who was anyone was wearing one. It did feel uncomfortable though, Ron's shirts were much more comfortable to wear. Her cheeks flamed a rosy color as she turned from the mirror and moved back towards her dresser. Most of Ron's clothes she keep boxed up, but a few of his favorites she kept. Well of few of her favorites that she liked seeming him wear anyway. She was sorely tempted to wear one of those to school instead of just wearing them at night to bed.

Sighing, Tara folded up the shirt she wore the night before and laid it neatly on her bed before heading downstairs for a lite breakfast. Maybe one day she would wear one of Ron's out in public.


	6. Interlude

* * *

_Disclaimer: Don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable. Disney does yadda yadda yadda

* * *

_**AN: I'm having major writers block right now, I know what I want to happen I just can't get the words on the paper to reflect what I have in my head. So I wrote this short little interlude that explains why Monty Fiske is after the little girl Chloe. It will probably be a shock, and will probably leave a lot more questions unanswered. All will be explained eventual this I swear. Also I am making it offical Tara and Ron will get togeather in the story.**

* * *

"I want that girl!" Monkey Fist slammed his monkey like fists onto the armrest of his elaborate throne. The throne itself resembled the paw of a monkey curling upward. He glaring angrily at his monkey disciples. "Fifteen monkey ninjas were more than enough. She is but a little girl, it should have been easy. Her parents" he spat the word out like it was poison on his tongue "should not have posed a problem even if you were spotted by them."

His monkey ninjas remained quiet staring at their paws in shame and dejection. They had regained consciousness sometime during the night and made there way back to their masters lair. The monkey ninja's suits were torn and dirty and several of the monkeys had varies wounds inflicted on them from the unexpected and brutal interloper.

Growling in rage Monty's grabbed a monkey statue with one of his feet (paws w/e) and threw it at his failed minions. "Get out, Get out now! And don't dare show yourself to me again, until you can prove your worth."

The monkey ninjas made a hasty retreat and disappeared from their masters sight, while he continued to fume over the failed mission.

"Who could have saved her?" he questioned to himself "It wasn't Possible that's for sure, she would have never injured my minions so severally." Rising from his throne Monkey Fist began pacing.

"She wouldn't have hired someone to protect her would she?" Monty pondered. "No, she doesn't even know that I'm after her daughter yet." Not coming to any conclusions Monty decided to continue his current plans. If whoever interfered with his ninjas again then he or she would pay, they would pay dearly."

Moving back to his throne Monty sat down and called in all of his monkey ninjas besides the fifteen that had already failed him. All in all over 50 monkeys were present before him.

"I will not tolerate another failure. You all of you, will go and get the girl. I don't care who sees you take her just bring her to me. Also free all the monkey's from the Middleton zoo. They will help serve as a distraction. If anyone tries to interfere...kill them. Now go" Monty paused. "Go fetch me my daughter. I think its time she learned who her real father is after all."

With that the monkey's all bowed and disappeared in a large cloud of smoke. Once alone again Monty leans back in his throne and smiles sinisterly.

"Yes bring me my daughter, bring me my vessel so that I may finally acquire the mystical monkey power" His hand reaches out and caresses an ancient looking scroll that sat on a stand next to his throne. "A pity she will have to die for me to have that power, but alas scarifies must be made for me to become Monkey King of the World"


	7. School Days, School Daze

* * *

_Disclaimer: Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable belongs to Disney, I am however in the process of kidnapping Ron_

* * *

**AN: I have hit a milestone today! 10,000 word. It might not seem like much but its the currently the longest story I have ever written. My ending for the chapter will cause people to growl in frustration, but I promise to update again sometime tomorrow. Also please Review...REVIEW REVIEW Rinse and Repeat. Thank You.**

* * *

Easy as pie was the best way to describe the difficulty of getting into the Possible home. Ron stood in the middle of the twins room admiring their genius. Gadgets and half assembled devices were scattered haphazardly around the room. No sign of Rufus, but it was obvious that he lived there. Tim and Jim had created what seemed like a miniaturized apartment for the naked mole rat. If the time spent creating what seemed to be a completely functioning habitat for his little bud then he was reassured that Rufus had been taken care of.

"He must have went with the twins to school" Ron thought "Damn this is going to make things so much harder. Now I'm going to have to come back when Kim and everyone else is home"

Ron turned back towards the window ready to leave the Possible house and finish a few other errands before heading to school. Crutching on the ledge he was about ready to drop down and leave when suddenly a thought occurred to him. This could be his only chance to take a look into Kim's room and possible find a clue or two as to what has been happening to her. With a justified reason Ron turned from the window and headed toward Kim's room.

Her door was locked, but Ron was easily about to get in. He walked slowly around Kim's room. His microwave was laying on the bed next to her pandaroo, and the pictures that were once in his living room now decorated her walls. Pictures of the two of them that once were on her desk and night stand were gone. Everything directly connected to Ron was gone. He found it didn't hurt him as much as he expected. Perhaps it was because something was odd about the way they broke up and the way she had been acting, or maybe he was simply letting go and finally starting to move on. Leaving her and their relationship were it belong... in the past.

He check her caller I.D. and the only people who seemed to be calling her were some of the more popular guys at Middleton High. Ron didn't bother checking her computer Wade himself had set up security on it, and mystical monkey powers or not Ron was not very computer savvy. He simply browsed through the drawers, finding nothing relevant before moving on.

Sliding his hand under her mattress Ron pulled out her diary. With no small amount of trepidation he popped off the flimsy lock and skimmed through the pages. His eyes widened rather comically as he noticed that his name had been bolded out with a black marker. Every entry that dealt with him had been blacked out. From the first page to the last. Turning to the entries that she wrote after he left he started to skim them for information.

Felix wasn't kidding when he said that she had been dating a lot of guys. Her entries read like a who's who of Middleton High School. First Josh Mankey, then Brick Flagg, Eric Roseman, Bobby Johnson, the entries went on to talk about their dates and how dreamy they were and then they stop and the next entry would start talking about her next boyfriend. By the looks of it Mankey lasted the longest as her boyfriend, because a week later she was going out with Brick who only lasted four days. The rest we even shorter. Nothing made sense. He found no answers and invaded Kim's privacy for no reason. Slipping the diary back under her bed Ron got up and left, locking the door on his way out.

111111111111111111111111111111111111

looking at up at the clock, Tara had to hold back a sigh. Time seemed to be standing still. Monique, had told her that Felix said that Ron was back and that he promised that he would be here by lunchtime. Glancing back up at the clock she noted that it was still 2½ hours away.

When she had first heard the news she had been excited, but now nervousness had replaced all her other emotions. A million what ifs ran through her mind all of which were worst than the last. She wasn't used to the fear of rejection.

After Ron left Tara had promised herself that she would tell him her feelings the next time she saw him. She prayed that after three months he would be ready to date again, or at the very least the chance to work their way to dating.

Tara's crushes had always been the popular guys at school. She like everyone else overlooked Ron as someone who was the friend of someone popular, and there for not worth of acknowledging. Her opinion of him changed rapidly over the course of her freshmen, sophmore, and junior year. He went from the loser friend of Kim Possible who had ears to big for his head, to the cute guy with the adorable ears that hung out with Kim Possible. And for the life of her Tara couldn't figure out when exactly her feelings changed. It really wasn't that important anyway all that mattered was that he was back and, only 2 hours and 25 minutes until she could see him.

Sighing, Tara turned her attention back to her school work until she once again glanced at the clock.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Checking his watch, Ron made the decision to head to the school instead of meeting with Chloe's parents. Monkey Fist wouldn't attack in broad daylight, so he could put off the conversation with her parents for a little bit longer. Even if going to school meant he might have to deal with Kim it was still better then having to tell the parents of a little girl that a crazed monkey man wanted to kidnap her. That wasn't even the worse part. The worst part was the fact that apparently the father didn't know he wasn't the girls true father. It was unavoidable, but it could be delayed.

The school had not changed a bit and it was oddly comforting that it had not. Walking down the main hallway he spotted his old locker and Kim's. It was painful to look at, but surprisingly it didn't hurt as much as he had expected.

The office was empty except for Miss. Bulstrude. She was an elderly lady who volunteered willingly to help the school in the office. Her husband of 25 years had past away several years earlier and helped out to help her pass the time. She was sweet and nice to everyone and it wasn't uncommon for a freshmen to accidently call her grandma from time to time. Truth be known Miss Bulstrude enjoyed the attention.

"Hello Miss Bulstrude" Ron greeted jovially "is the principal in? I was supposed to meet with him sometime today to discuss my reentry to Middleton High"

Looking up Miss Bulstrude pushed up her glasses that had slide down her nose while reading regarded the young man in front of her with curiosity. She had made sure to learn every students name in the school and a face to go with it, yet she could not place this young man, and he had said he was reentry school.

"I'm sorry dearie, did you say you were reentry school?" She asked politely

"Yes I did, I left a week before school ended last year and missed my finals, but since I took summer classes over the summer I had hoped that I would be able to be entered in as a senior so I could graduate with my friends." Ron explained.

Miss Bulstrude blinked several times in rapid succession. The only student who left early last year was Ron Stoppable, but this young man before her couldn't possibly be Ron. This young man, was exactly that a young man. Ron, bless his heart was still just a boy physically and mentally. That wasn't to say that he wasn't a sweetheart and that she didn't like him it was just a fact. Like the sky was blue or the grass grows green, and Ron Stoppable was prone to act immature and childish. Despite the similarities that she saw between Ron, and this young man she just could no believe it.

"And what might your name be young man?" Miss Bulstrude asked

Now it was Ron's turn to blink how could she not recognize him. Had he changed that much? He didn't seem to think so but, its not like he could really tell.

"Its me Miss Bulstrude, Ron Stoppable" Ron said. "I mean I know I kinda changed a bit over the summer but I didn't think it was that much"

"Oh well, why go right back to the principal's office and see if he is in" Ron nodded and gave a quick thanks and went to the principals office. Opening the door Ron had to bite his tongue to keep from groaning. Sitting at in the desk in front of him was Mr. Barkin.

"Mr. Barkin! What are you doing here? You're a substitute teacher not a substitute principal." Ron yelled.

"Oh, God your back again Stoppable? I had hoped you wouldn't show up today." Barkin said "I guess I'm not so lucky." Picking up a few papers from a large pile of vanilla letter size folders he tossed them across the desk. "That's your schedule for the year. We got your transcripts from that school I couldn't pronounce so you will be put in with the senior class. I am putting you on academic probation though Stoppable anything under a C and you will be dropped back a grade are we clear? Good now get out I have work to do"

Stepping foreword Ron grabbed his schedule and the copy of his transcripts before heading back down the office hallway. Back at the receptionist desk a different women was sitting there, apparently Miss Bulstrude had something else to do. Leaving the office area, Ron looked down at his schedule to see what class he should head off to. Unfortunately he was not paying attention to his surroundings and accidently crashed into someone.

"I am so..." Looking up from his schedule he looked at the person he bumped into in shock. "Kim, long time no see eh?"


	8. Burn Baby Burn

* * *

_Disclaimer: Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable belongs to Disney, the refused to share._

* * *

**AN: Okay new chapter is up and sorry about no Tara/Ron moments yet, bet they are coming up very soon. I hope I did okay with the conversation between Kim and Ron I was stressing over it because it didn't sound good enough for me, but I'll let you be the judge. REVIEW REVIEW and then REVIEW again.**

* * *

"Ron what are you doing back here? I had hoped you wouldn't being showing your face back here again." Her tone changed from genuine surprise at first to a highly condescending tone. With her hands on her hips and her foot tapping the ground lightly Kim was impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Decided it was time to stop running from my past. Figured I was overreacting and all." Ron responded, his own patients already beginning to wear thin due to her attitude. He also not about to tell her anything about his mission. Not until he figured out her strange behavior, and maybe not even then.

"Oh please! You stop running away? Its like the only thing your good at. That and being annoying." Kim giggled at her own joke.

"Things change Kim, you might just find I'm now good at a lot of things." His response only seemed to spur her giggling own. It sounded almost fake to Ron's ears. Ron just stood in front of her waiting for her to stop.

Eventually, Kim seemed to regain her composer and gave Ron a dark glare. "Lets get one thing straight back or not I'm not going to allow you to go on missions with me anymore. Is that clear?"

"Crystal KP, crystal." Ron replied sarcastically. Kim's dark look seemed to falter for a second, but Ron caught it.

"Was it my tone of voice?" Ron thought to himself "no...it was something else... KP..her old nickname but why?"

"Good because I really don't need you slowing me down anymore" Kim said.

"Sure, understand completely KP" Nothing that time, but she had the first time he called her KP. Ron was sure of it. "While were on the subject of missions you can stop looking for my parents. I'll find them myself." There! It happened again another flicker of emotion. Sadness?

"Wait! I'm not going to do that Ron" Kim replied angrily. "The police contacted me to find them, I'm not just going to quit a mission."

"I don't care. I plan on stopping by the police station sometime this week and ask them for a copy on everything they have on file from the investigation." Ron shot back "You've had two months to find them, and your nowhere close."

"Fine, You don't want your parents found, then its not my problem." Kim sneered "Its not like you could find them, if 'I' could not"

"We'll see about that. Why did you take the mission in the first place?" He asked.

"Its none of your damn business Ron!" Kim shouted, before turning away and walking down the hall. Apparently she decided the conversation was over. Ron however, wasn't ready to let go quite yet.

"I think I have every right to know considering the fact that they are 'MY' parents." Ron shouted at Kim who ignored him and kept on walking. Only one more ace up my sleeve Ron grinned mentally. "Fine you don't have to tell me, just have the stuff you got from my house ready for me to pick up tonight." Crossing his arms smugly Ron waited for a response.

Stopping in her tracks Kim spun around a deeply grieved look on her face.

"Y-y-you can't make me give that stuff back." Kim replied "I bought them, their mine. I even have a receipt for them"

Ron almost had to take a step back, even from halfway down the hall he could clearly see waves of anger coming off of Kim.

"Technically your right" Ron put on his poker face, ready to try and bluff Kim Possible. "I could take the matter to court. I mean what kind of person would deny a kid a few meager belongs to remember his missing parents by? The question by the way was rhetorical. No one in there right mind would deny something like that. Sure it would take time and energy, but I can."

"Why? Why would you want the stuff I bought at the auction. The stuff isn't even your stuff, it was your moms." Kim said her voice steady but underlined with a trace of fear.

"Because I can" Was Ron's only reply "and because the stuff seems important to you, and it makes no sense why. Tell me why, just tell me why and I will let you keep what you bought."

"I don't have to tell you anything Ron Stoppable" Kim practically spat as she marched over to Ron. "Try and take it, and it will be the last thing you ever do!" Stomping closer to Ron she stopped four feet away when her Kimmunicator went off.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked cheerfully.

Ron shook his head in disbelief. Like flipping a switch Kim's emotions switched from royally pissed to an almost ditzy carefree attitude.

"Kim! Its huge Monkey ninja's have attacked Middleton zoo and released all the monkeys from captivity and there preceding to set free to the other animals as well." Wade explained.

"Don't worry I'm on it Wade, Kim out" Without even glancing at Ron, Kim took off down the hall full speed.

"Monkey ninja's at the zoo freeing all the animals" Ron thought. "Obviously Monkey Fist, but why? A distraction!" Ron took off down the hallway in the opposite direction Kim went. The zoo was a good 5 miles from Chloe's house. Monkey Fist sent a small team of monkey ninjas to the zoo to stir up trouble and divert attention from his intending target. "Clever Monty, but not clever enough" Ron whispered.

Once out of the school, Ron started channeling energy into his legs. His speed shot up dramatically and was almost a blur to anyone that saw him. Waves of blue energy escaped from his legs as he continued to pump more and more mystical monkey power into them. The closer he got the more horrified he became. In the distance he could hear sirens going off, and a large dark smoke clouds were rising lazy into the air, seeming to mock the urgency of the situation. He prayed that the fire ahead was not related to Chloe at all. The small gnawing sensation in his stomach said it had everything to do with Chloe.

Pushing more energy into his legs, Ron had to clench his jaw tight to fight off the pain. Channeling to much power at once could literally tear the muscles fibers apart, and pain in the location where the energy was being directed. Now was not the time to worry about that. As the distance to the Chloe's house shortened. The small gnawing sensation turned into a larger gnawing sensation once Ron rounded the corner onto her block.

Fire trucks surrounded her house while dozens of fire fighters fought a losing battle against the fire. No monkey ninjas insight Ron slowed down to a normal run. Could it he have been wrong? Was the zoo something more than just a distraction? Whatever had happened it didn't look like Monty had anything to do with it. Ron stopped advancing toward the house when he neared the crowd of onlookers blending into the group effortlessly.

He noticed a women hysterically crying and gesturing wildly with her arms at a couple of police officers that had skeptical looks on there faces. The women had long brown hair, that had at one point been pulled back into a ponytail. Now it was broken apparent in disarray. Her face was smudged with soot and tear tracks had worked their way down her cheeks. She would have been breathtaking if not for her current condition. Ron had no trouble identifying the women, he had a picture of her in his pocket, although the picture was of her a good 5 old. He had received a picture of Chloe and her mother when he accept the mission. Rosaline Fancher, former assistant when Monty Fiske was still archeologist with a semblance of humanity still in him. They had a brief relationship, and after three months Rosaline took off after Monty disappeared for several weeks, and returning with surgically implanted monkey hands and feet. Proclaiming himself the future Monkey King.

Seven months later, Little Chloe was born and she and Rosaline moved to Middleton after Rosaline feel in love with a budding young business man. Now Monty was after Chloe in a sick attempt even by his standards to obtain the mystical monkey power. Slipping through the crowd Ron moved close enough to hear what she was saying.

"You have to believe me officer" Rosaline cried out "Monkey's dressed as ninja's came in and took my little girl and started the fire. Please you have to help me get her back."

"Ninja monkeys?" the shorter of the two officers asked. "And I assume the space rats drove the get away car right?"

"I'm not making this up I swear!"

Ron paled at what he heard. Monkey Fist had Chloe, and he was to late to do anything. Ducking past the yellow police tape Ron approached Rosaline and the two cops.

"Excuse me Mrs. Fancher, My name is Ron Stoppable and I can help you"

At hearing her name Rosaline turned and saw a young man approaching her.

"I'm sorry Fancher was my maiden name its Mrs. Simmons now. And how can you help? Did you see something?" Hope filled her heart, but quickly drained as the young man, what did he say his name was? Ron shock his head negatively.

"No I didn't see anything, but I know all about Monty Fiske." Ron said gravely. "He's the one that took your daughter... his daughter too I guess"

"What? How? Why?" Dread filled Rosaline when she heard the name Monty Fiske, she didn't want to imagine what that nut job would do to 'her' little girl.

Glancing over at the cops, Ron waved them off and amazingly enough they left. "Look, I know all about your history with Monty, and its really none of my business, all I know is that I have to stop him before its to late."

"What? Before what's to late?" She asked.

"He's going to use your daughter in a ancient Aztecan ritual to obtain something called the mystical monkey power. He will perform the ritual and your daughter will be the vessel for the power. Then once the ritual is complete he will... he will kill your daughter and the closest blood relative will automatically get the power."

"But why can't he just do the ritual on himself and get the power?' She asked her tears started to run down her already tear stained cheeks at the explanation of why Monty wanted Chloe.

"The vessel must have a pure heart and soul something he hasn't had in a long time." Ron said quietly "I won't let that happen. I'll stop him before he has a chance to lay a finger on your daughter I swear it."

"What can you do?" she asked skeptically

"Whatever's needed" Ron said "Whatever's needed"

**

* * *

An2: I just wanted to clear up a few minor points. Monkey Fiske's past is completely made up and I changed the time when he went crazy and got his implants from DNAmy. So the break down is 5 years ago of so Monty and Rosaline are together for a few months until he comes home one day with his hands and feet all monkeyfied. 7 months later Chloe is born and she soon meets her future husband and eventual moves to Middleton with him.**


	9. Interlude 2

_Disclaimer: Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable belong to Disney... I'd hire Shego to steal the rights to them, but dammit she belongs to Disney too._

* * *

**AN: Another interlude and like the last one it reveals the answers to a few questions, but also makes you ask several more. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"I have heard that the boy is back in Middleton" The heavy set man said casually, while cutting into a large sized steak. Looking out of place in an abandoned warehouse. He sat at an expensive looking table and chair, a fine bottle of wine chilling in the center in a bucket of ice. Flecks of food covered were spat from his mouth and onto his well trimmed beard as he spoke. "Will this cause problems? I payed good money to have you whatever it was that you did to Miss Kim Possible to have it all be ruined because of some buffoon." Stopping to guzzle down his large glass of wine like it was cool-aid. "I could have had her neutralized more permanently for half of what I payed you."

On the other side of the table sat a sickeningly thin man who appeared to be in his mid-20s. Long strands off thick hair covered most of his face. His plate laid in front of him untouched. The mans eyes appeared to be unfocused staring at nothing at the center of the table.

"Killing Kim Possible would have caused to much attention and would have started investigations. Bad thing when someone is trying to establish a drug and crime ring. Don't you think?" Was the mans reply.

Chomping loudly on a tough piece of steak the heavy set man glared at his companion. "I'm not saying it wasn't worth the money, In fact with the profits I've made here in this town I would have payed you four times the amount I paid you. I just want to be assured that she suddenly won't snap out of whatever mojo you worked on her."

"The mojo as you elegantly called it cannot be worn off, nor can she just snap out of it." The thin man replied snidely. He hated when his abilities were called into question. "I had her under hypnosis for six hours. Twice as long as I usually require, just to make sure that everything was set correctly. She dumped the boy and erased everything directly related to him from her life. When she encounters your men when there conducting business all they have to do is speak the secret phrase and she lets them go and creates a fictional story to report incase anyone questions her. Her subconscious was recreated by me, and she will do what she's been programmed to." He explained

"Then why couldn't you have had her turn evil, and I could have her out there helping to run my business."

"Idiot" The thin man thought, and then spoke aloud. "Because of appearances, if the good girl suddenly went bad and turned to crime people would become suspicious. I kept her doing missions and going to school to avoid that."

Grunting and forcing another large mouthful into his mouth the crime boss asked another question. "What was the point of having her dump the boy, couldn't you have just worked your mojo on him too?"

"Again its not mojo! It's hypnosis a very complex and power form of hypnosis that I created!" He yelled out angrily, his head lifting up slightly, but his eyes remained unfocused.

"Whatever"

"My reports showed that the boy had some kind of dormant power, I did not know and still do not know what effects that variable could have had. For all I know that power could have a hold on his subconscious. It was easier to have her push him away then to take that risk."

"Well Eugene, you better hope that him being back won't change anything otherwise you'll be the one to pay. Get it?" The engorged pig threatened.

Finally the skinny man's eyes focused and locked with the heavy man's and the pupils started to spinning slowly hypnotically. "The name is not Eugene its Mesmero. Now lets talking about those off-shore accounts of yours Mr. Emilio"

* * *

**AN2: And there you have it the reason behind Kim's behavior. See she was 'programmed to dump Ron which she did, but also to erase everything 'DIRECTLY" relating to Ron. Which is why she zealously took the mission to find Ron's parents and why she bought stuff from Ron's house, but not his stuff. Hope that clears everything up... and that it wasn't a stupid idea lol.**


	10. Lunch Room Drama

_Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable and Shego... I tried to get Drakken to create a n evil device to capture them... but DISNEY! Owns him too!_

* * *

**An: Another short chapter and for that I'm sorry. I planned on making it longer but its late and I wanted to update before I went to sleep. Promise that my next one will be much longer. lol ummmmm... REVIEW and I'll start making my chapters longer! Believe it! **

* * *

In the lunch room at Middleton High sitting alone away from the majority of the other students were three people. Felix Renton, Monique Evens, and Tara Strong. (The voice of Tara on KP is named Tara Strong)The three of them ate their lunch quietly each of them had one eye on the cafeteria doors, Tara had both eyes on them. The same thought was running through their minds. Where was Ron?

He had promised that he would show up for lunch and Ron was not one to break a promise, unless he had to. Something had obviously come up and each hoped he was staying out of trouble, and they all knew that Ron could find trouble in an empty locked room.

Monique took a bite out of her sandwich and turned to look at Tara. Both eyes were on the doors and her food remained untouched. Her elbows were laying on the lunch table and she was wringing her hands in a nervous gesture. Monique couldn't help but smile at her friend. She had it bad for Ron, it was easy to see and for a moment she wondered if it was obvious who she liked. Out of the corner of her eye she looked at Felix, who was doing the same thing. The two blushed slightly and looked away.

Tara with her eyes still on the doorway, missed the interaction between her two friends. If she had seen it a girls night with her and Monique would have been in order. Alas, though she missed it. Ever since she sat down to lunch all her thoughts had been temperately pushed aside except for one. Where was Ron? Lunch was more than halfway over and he had yet to show up. How could she possibly tell Ron how she felt if she never saw him.

Felix sighed as he finished his lunch and watched Tara as she watched the door. He couldn't help but feel bad for her. She had been a bundle of nerves ever sense she found out that Ron was back, and said he would be at school for lunch, and now it was lunch and Ron hadn't showed. Monique had it all planned out for when Ron came. They would quickly greet him, Monique had missed Ron quite a bit during his absence. Apparently, she had started to see him as a younger brother sometime during their junior year. Which secretly relieved Felix, he had seen first hand the change Ron had undergone through the summer and if Monique only saw Ron as a younger brother than hopefully it would continue to stay that way. Anyway after they had caught up with each other Monique and himself would excuse themselves and give Tara and Ron a chance to be alone.

At first He had been against the whole operation HUTAR (Hooking Up Tara and Ron) but the more he had thought about it the more he believed it to be a good idea. Ron needed to move on, and to someone who was a good person. Someone caring, trustworthy, and pretty. Tara was all those things and more. She would be good for Ron. Ron would also be good for Tara. She sometimes had self-confidence issues, even if she hid them well. She was very insecure about getting and keeping friends. Always trying to stay in fashion and never to fall behind. That's why Felix had at first questioned the validity of Tara's feelings for Ron. He found it odd that she was always trying to make friends and be liked, yet wanted to be with the boy who was considered the loser of Middleton High. Felix thought at first that she was trying to be Kim's friend by being Ron's boyfriend. However, he turned out to be wrong, and it was something that he was grateful for. The more he got to know Tara the more he understood that she was the first to see Ron for who he truly was. Even before Kim did, before she dumped him and started acting strange anyway. Looking at this watch he sighed again. Apparently the first mission under operation HUTAR was a failure. You can't hook Tara and Ron up without Ron.

"I'm sure there is a good reason why he didn't show up girl" Monique said finally breaking the silence. Tara nodded distractedly, but otherwise ignored Monique in favor of watching the door. "Maybe he found something on his parents or something, Felix did say that Ron mentioned having a friend he was going to call or something."

"Yeah, he did say he had a teacher back in Japan, that might of been able to help." Felix continued "Its not like you won't see him some other time. In fact you could come to my house after school today and wait for Ron to show up."

"Wouldn't he find that suspicious?" Tara asked turning away from the door to look at Felix.

"We can tell him were studying or something." Felix replied

"I don't think so!" Monique shouted "I'll have to go too, otherwise Ron might get the wrong idea about you too, and we would not want that." She hurriedly explained. It did not matter that Tara liked Ron, the thought of Tara and Felix alone together in his room did not sit well with Monique.

"Okay then its settled You and Monique will come over to my house after school today under the false pretense of studying" Felix said

"Did you guys hear?" Bonnie asked as she walked up to the table.

"Here what Bonnie?" Tara responded "If its about Ron being back then we already know"

"Ron and Kim were having a loud fight in the east hallway like an hour ago" Bonnie told "Everybody in the classroom s heard like the entire thing. Some of the girls actually said the Ron looked hot. As if, anyway they said it was about to get really heated up but Kimmie got called away on a mission, and then Ron took off in the other direction."

"Do you know what kind of mission it was?" Monique asked

"So not important, but I think something to do with monkeys" Bonnie replied

Felix looked at Tara "That explains it then. Ron must have decided to check into it himself behind Kim's back. Monkey's usually have to do with Monkey Fist, and the two of them are arch-enemies"

"Yeah" Tara bite her lower lip worryingly "I just hope he is okay"


	11. Feelings of Hate and Loss

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable..._

* * *

**An: I finally got it to upload, So i did some switching around and took off the old chapter and replaced it with the orginal, I had gotten a few complaints about the way it was formatted. So hope you enjoy and I should have the next chapter updated tomorow. **

**An2: Sorry for the delay in updating but... I just got lazy for a day lol sorry! Umm hope you enjoy this chapter and remember every time you REVIEW... the wicked witch losses a evil flying monkey.**

* * *

Hate was something that Ron had never really felt. He had used it often to describe his feelings and dislikes, but never had he actually felt thee emotion. Until now. It burned in him, burned through him alighting every cell in his body. It flowed through his veins like his blood and was just as tangible. The sun tilted far into the western sky. He had missed lunch, and possible dinner too, yet it did not matter. His promise to Felix was expendable comparted to his promise to Master Sensei to complete his mission, and that failed in comparison to the promise... no the oath he made to the girls mother. Ron was just glad that his promise to Master Sensei and oath to Rosaline went hand in hand. He would stop Monkey Fist from attaining the mystical monkey power, and he would return Chloe safely to her mother. His feeling of hate was directed at Monkey Fist. 

Never again would he think of Monkey Fist as anything other then what he had become, a monster. He was going to steal the mystical monkey power from him and any other source still holding the power and trap it in the girl. If that wasn't bad enough then he was going to sacrifice the girl, but not just any girl his own daughter for that power. It sickened Ron the depths at which people would go to achieve their goals. If Monkey Fist loved monkeys so much, if he revered them so much was so obsessed with them that he wanted to be Monkey King then Ron would treat him as such. King or not, In Ron's eyes he was nothing more than an animal. A murderous animal with his paws wrapped around an innocent child's neck.

With each and everyone one of his steps left crushed cement and rubble in his wake. A visible trail of crushed sidewalk could be traced back to the street corner that Rosaline and Ron had sat at, while Ron had went through everything that he knew with her. In turn she told him everything she know of Monkey Fist and he sat and listened to her talk about her little girl. She had to stop several times when the memories were to much and she was brought to tears. During those times Ron would gentle and some-what awkwardly embrace her. When she had composed herself she would blush lightly and apologize. She stopped apologizing after the third time. With every story that she told his dislike and disgust grew until now.

Once her husband had turned up and took her into his arms and Ron saw his chance drifted off and down the street. His control over his power was still intact, he wasn't about to loose it and go off into a blind rage. His anger had against his will started channeling with his power amplifying it. That was beyond his control at the moment and something to discuss with Master Sensei when he had time. Time he did not have at the moment.

Monkey Fist was close either in Middleton himself or near the outskirts. In only a span of 12 hours had he received reports from his first failed attempt and issued new ones. Middleton was no where near the size of New York or other larger cities. It would only take a an hour or two to comb through it. It was the possibility that Monkey Fist was not actually in town that held Ron off from searching aimlessly. To much time would be wasted by doing that, he needed to knew right were Monkey Fist was. He needed the one person who could tell him before it was to late, Wade Load.

Ron cursed himself for his own foolishness in throwing his Ronimicator away after fighting with Wade. The thing was practically indestructible and was more than likely buried in a trash heap at the city dump. It would take months of digging and searching to find it. He didn't have hours let alone months. A Kimunicator would work just as well as his old Ronunicator. Kim would either give him hers willingly or he would take it by force. Right now he was kind of hoping for force.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Where could he be?" Monique asked for the hundredth time

"Once again, I don't know" Felix responded while aimlessly tossing a small rubber ball into the air and catching it. Tossing it up again it was snatched out of the air by Monique who was glaring at him.

"That's not good enough" She hissed before lowering her voice "Look at her" she tilted her head at Tara, who had currently taken up residency in one of the large easy chairs. Her legs tucked in underneath her and her arms and upper body dangling off the side looking at nothing in particular. She looked depressed and lonely even though she was not really alone.

"I know its not good enough but its all I have" Felix whispered back "I'm not Ron's keeper I don't know where he is or what he is doing all I know is that he has to come back here sometime."

"Yeah well he better be coming back soon" Monique mumbled before turning her attention back to Tara trying to cheer her up

"He'll come back" Felix said to himself "I know he will"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The run from Chloe's now smoldering house... remains, to Kim's house did little to curb his hate charged power. If anything it seemed to just add fuel to the fire. Not bothering with anything fancy Ron simply walked up the front door, turned he doorknob. It was locked but offered no resistence to his superior strength. As soon as the door was opened his senses were assaulted with an almost heavenly aroma of melted cheese. With measured confident steps Ron talked into the kitchen.

The entire Possible clan was there. Mr and Mrs Dr Possible and twins, Kim, and even Rufus who sat perched on Tim's shoulder were dining on what appeared to be some sort of casserole with cheese on top. The first to notice his appearance was Rufus. Who when saw him squeaked his name and scurried down Tim and all fours ran to Ron and up his leg until he reached his shoulders.

"Ron!" The twins shouted in unison. "Your back!"

Mr. P stood up and greeted Ron while Mrs. P smiled sadly at him noticing the look Kim was giving him. Turning to Kim, Ron ignored her look and quickly got to the point of his visit. Kim opened her mouth to speak, but Ron beat her to it.

"Your communicator, I need it" Ron said blandly

"No" She scoffed "Why would I give you my Kimunicator. If your trying to re-join Team Possible..."

"I don't care about Team Possible" Ron said cutting her off. "I need to talk to Wade and the only way to do that is to use one of the communicators he built. I don't have mine so I need yours. Now give it to me, because next time I won't ask nicely. I don't have time"

"No" Was her only response to his demand, that and crossing her arms and giving him a smug look.

"Give it to me" The voice that came from Ron's mouth wasn't his own. It was deeper, rougher, colder. It was the voice of a ninja. Filled with power and mystery. The blood vessels in his eyes began to turn a deep blue and his pupils started to brighten in spots resembling the glittering of diamonds on a bright day.

"N-no" Her voice had become uncertain and fear was clearly underlined in her voice. "N-not until you tell me why first."

"Monkey Fist has captured a little girl, and is going to use her to get the mystical monkey power." Ron said through gritted teeth "Now give me the..."

Ron stopped short a horrible feeling had just came over him. It came again and this time he had to clench his jaw tight to keep from screaming out. The horrible feeling had turned into pain. Pure unadulterated pain. It subsided, just to strike at him again like a pulse. He could feel his teeth starting to crack from grinding them so hard, but he couldn't feel the pain it was being overrun by the other mysterious pain.

Suddenly he felt weightless, and he realized it was because he was somehow floating. During the beginning of Ron's accent into the air, Mrs Dr. P had ushered the boys from the room. She was thankful that she had done and not a moment to soon because suddenly a powerful blast pushed everything back that was not bolted down against the walls of the Kitchen. It was like the blast of hurricane like wind that had color.

Blue flames surrounded Ron's body and were pushing outwards. The blue flames were seeping from his skin literally. The mystical monkey power was being torn from his body it such a way that Ron thought his body was going to be torn apart. The only thing more horrifying then the sight before the Possible's was the scream that was coming from Ron. It would haunt their dreams for years to come. It would haunt one girls dreams for the rest of her life. Time seemed to stop as they watched in a morbid awe at the sight.

He wanted to die, in that moment Ron Stoppable would have given everything to have been killed. The pain was unlike anything he had ever experienced it felt like it would last for eternity, but thankfully it did not. As quickly as the pain appeared, it disappeared just as quickly. Dropping to the ground Ron landing on his hands and knees, panting loudly and coughing up blood.

Blood. It ran from his eyes, ears, and nose. He could feel the blood bleeding from his gums and coating his teeth. It was a coppery taste and it was unpleasant taste. It ran from his fingertips and filled the inside of his boots. Ron was surprised he was even conscious. His entire body trembled with the after shocks from the pain. Then it hit him...Monkey Fist had already completed the first part of the ritual. The girl had become the vessel, and when she regained consciousness she would be killed. Staggering to his feet Ron ignored the family beside him.

"Ron, We need to get you to a hospital" Mrs Dr. P said soothingly. "Your bleeding heavily and your twitching. You could have internal bleeding and nerve damage."

"Give..." Cough "me..." Cough "Kimun..." Cough "cator" Ron rasped out.

"No! Ron! Look at you, listen to my mom you need to go to the hospital" Kim said, her tone soft and her face was filled with concern..."Besides your getting blood all over are kitchen" Her mother gave her a disbelieving look before turning her attention back to Ron.

"Ron I'm serious I'm taking you to the hospital"

"No!" Ron pulled away from her grip and staggered back but remained standing. "Need to" Cough "stop Monkey Fist. Communicator. Now!"

Kim pulled out her Kimunicator and turned it on.

"Wade, You there?" Kim asked

"Hey, Kim what's going on?" Wade asked as he slurped on a bendy straw.

"Monkey Fist is close by I need you to find him right away" She said

"Actually I already found him I was about ready to contact you and let you know." He said "Apparently a few people reported sightings of dressed monkey's going down a manhole on fourth street."

"Thanks Wade, You rock!" Kim closed the Kimunicator and looked at Ron. She looked conflicted on what to do before a sneer settled on her face.

"I'm going to stop Monkey Fist" she said. "You can come along if you want, just stay out of my way okay...and try not to get hurt" Shaking her head she walked past Ron and out of the house. Ron staggered behind her, he may not have his mystical monkey power anymore. And his body felt like he went a few hundred rounds with tank.

That did not stop him from continuing down the street behind Kim. With his mystical monkey power he was a deadly ninja, and without his power he was a deadly ninja. God help Monkey Fist if he so willed it, because he was going to be meeting him very soon. Very soon.

* * *

**AN3: there you have it, Ron's lost his power. Will he still be able to stop Monkey Fist without it? And what problem's will Kim presence cause?**


	12. Shortened Lifespan

_Disclaimer: Kimmie-Cub and Ronnie-Pooh belong to Disney_

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the delay in updating but I've been a bit busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm already working on the next one so I should update sometime tomorrow. Reviews will make my demons go away...**

* * *

11111111Outside of Middleton11111111111 

The chopper was silent in its decent. The only sound from the rustling of the leaves and dirt being kicked up by the propelling blades. The pilot dressed in the traditional ninja uniform brought the chopper as close to the ground as possible without having to land.

The ninja reached up on the control panel above his head and flipped over a switch. A green light light up in the back and the occupant stood up and with little effort slide open door. The inside of the cargo hold brightened ten fold from the light outside. Standing in front of the door was another ninja also wearing the traditional uniform. Dropping to the ground the ninja landed in a half crouch before dashing off towards its destination.

The sun had began to set behind the ninja, it was an alluring sight to behold. The sky was filled with hues of red and orange giving the impression that the sky was on fire. Many citizens of Middleton would go on to say that it was thee most beautiful sunset that they had ever witnessed. The ninja payed it no heed, its mission was to important to be side tracked by such trivial things. Much to important.

11111111111111Fourth Street1111111111111

Turning the corner off of main street and onto Fourth Street, Kim had already spotted the uncovered manhole. A smug smile spread across her lips it was just to easy. Apparently Monkey Fist's monkey ninjas weren't as well trained as he would like to think. She turned and looked back at her companion that was shuffling slowly behind her. The smug smile on her face started to slip as she once again took in his bloodied state.

"He really should have gone to the hospital" She thought. "Maybe I should have... Done nothing! It was his own fault for being so stupid in the first place." Her smug smile reappeared on her face as she called over to him in a obvious fake cheery voice.

"They even left a manhole open for us. I mean how stupid can you be? No wonder he is 'your' arch enemy" She goaded him. "I don't even know why I'm even coming along..."

"Its a trap" Ron said cutting her off. "His monkey's would not have been seen unless they were suppose to be seen. The manhole is uncovered because he wants us to go down there."

"Why would he want us to confront him?" Kim asked genuinely curious "Especially, if he can still be stopped."

Ron slowly moved over to the opened manhole and peered down. All he saw was the first few slightly rusted latter steps the rest was complete darkness. He lifted his gaze and looked Kim straight in the eyes. A flicker of emotions ran through Kim's while Ron's remained expressionless. Slightly unnerved by the blank look and how pale his face was from the blood loss Kim stepped back slightly and sneer spread across her beautiful face.

"What?"Kim asked "Is this were you proclaim your undying love to me?"

Without responding Ron took a step and disappeared down the manhole. A moment later a splash was heard and then nothing. Clenching her fists Kim moved closer to the manhole and peered down. Not one to be outdone she stepped off and dropped down the manhole as well.

Darkness meet her at the bottom. The only source of light came from the still opened manhole. For that she was grateful, in the rush to confront Monkey Fist she had not bothered to grab her mission gear. An oversight she was kicking herself for now. A chattering from above caught her attention and she spun around and looked back up at the manhole. Peering down at her were two monkeys, two monkeys dressed as ninja. Before she had a chance to find the bottom steps to the metal latter the monkeys had already closed the manhole.

Her arms spread out in front of her, Kim took a tentative step forward. The sewage water slushed against her ankles. Her steps were small and could barely be considered steps she slide one foot an inch ahead of the other and just repeated the process. She had no clue if she was going the right way or not. For all she know she could be going the opposite direction of Monkey Fist or the opposite direction that Ron went.

She considered calling for him, but she would not lower her pride that far. He would call out for help eventually like he always did. She had to physically shake the tiny voice in her that whispering concern and worry for Ron away. Ever sense Ron had shown back up in 'her' town that voice that sounded eerily like her own kept whispering to her. It pleaded with her to treat Ron differently to treat him like she used to. Kim could not keep from rolling her eyes at the thought. Why would she want to do that? He was a loser and she couldn't remember why she was ever friends with him in the first place. Worse yet she could not think of why she would even want to date him.

The voice in her head was louder this time and it started to give her a headache. Love? Ha There was no way she would have ever been in love with that loser. The voice finally subsided and she continued her way down the dark sewer. She tried to keep track of the time in her head, but after 20 minutes of walking she gave up trying. With ever step she took she became more convinced that had went in the wrong direction. Convinced she grabbed a hold of the next latter she came across and climbed up. With great effort she was able to push the manhole aside.

The sun had long sense set during her long walk in the sewer. The streetlights had just begun to flicker to life and the street she was on was empty. Climbing out of the sewer completely she searched around for a street sign. 9th street! She had walked 5 blocks while down in the sewer. With no other real option she turned down 9th street and started making her way back to 4th street. She had to start at the beginning and go the opposite direction as before, and she had to hurry Ron could be in trouble. No, she had to hurry so she could be the first to confront Monkey Fist, she didn't care if Ron was in trouble or not. The urge to tear out her hair in frustration grew as the little voice once again returned. She wished it would go away completely, go back to where ever abyss it had come from.

111111Fourth Street1111111111

The ninja slide open the manhole and without any thought dropped down and began moving silently through the sewer water. Not giving any pause when deciding on a direction take.

11111111With Ron1111111111

Up ahead Ron could see a faint light. It flickered, and the shadows it created seemed to glide around the walls like waves in the ocean. He moved cautiously towards the light. One hand was clutching a kunai (gotta love Naruto!) tightly while the other was wrapped around his side trying to put pressure on his cracked ribs. He wasn't sure if it was from the drop or from when his powers were ripped out of him. It didn't matter so he just shrugged it off.

Each step he took was torture on his body. Most of the cuts had stopped bleeding but a few continued to steadily release the red liquid. The loss of blood had slightly blurred his vision and caused his entire head to throb in pain. His joints were sore and sluggish and he wasn't sure if he actually had the strength to take on just one of Monkey Fists minions let alone Monkey Fist himself.

The only thing that kept Ron going was the fact that a little girl's life hung in the balance. He would force his body to work if necessary. Master Sensei had taught him something during his time at his school. It was dangerous and it was to be used only as a last ditch effort. At the time Sensei had been very hesitant about teaching it to Ron. It was said to be a lost art form, but Master Sensei had been taught it by the former headmaster who had learned it from the headmaster before him. Even though it was forbidden to be taught to anyone but Master Sensei's chosen apprentice, the ninja that he declared to be the next headmaster after his passing. He taught it to Ron.

Life Force or Chi as Master Sensei called it, resides in everyone and everything. With practice it could be channeled in the body. Done successfully if could strengthen the body to withstand many things. Such as breaking concrete blocks without cutting your hands open, or those martial artists who could stand still while they took blows that would have most men lying on the ground in puddle of their own bodily fluids. Using Chi was very limited and that it could only toughen parts of the body. It could not do the things his mystical monkey powers could.

The lost art form that Ron was taught was how to convert his Chi his Life Force into whatever his body needed. A mortal wound could be healed in hours if mastered and used correctly. The downside that made it so dangerous and forbidden was the fact that it was taking your away from you. It was not just channeling the Chi to varies parts of the body but actually converting it into what the body needed. Chi is a precious thing to the body and without it one can not live. It could not be regenerated or replaced, once used, once converted it was lost forever. If he used the technique then he would lose years off of his life.

During the long shuffle in the dark sewer Ron had already estimated that he would lost close to 7 years if he did the technique and that was if he had perfect control which he was sure he did not. Master Sensei only told him how to perform the technique but never showed him how to use it.

"Who wants to live forever anyway" Ron thought, and with that his decision was made. The only thing he needed was time. Time to meditate, time to channel and heal.

As he neared the light he saw several ninja monkeys standing above the torch that was inserted into the stone wall. His next few steps were on a subtle incline enableing to finally step out of the disgusting water. A few more steps and he was out of the darkness and in plan sight of the monkeys. Dropping to his knees he let his kunai clatter to the ground. Ron raised his hands about his head wincing as he did and stared right at the monkey's

"I surrender" Ron said simply before closing his eyes and dropping face first against the cold stone floor. Ron Stoppable had begun meditating. The monkeys moved quickly to the fallen Ron and proceeded to chain his hands and feet before dragging him towards there master's 'throne' room.

1111111Same spot where Ron surrendered, 10 minutes later1111111111

Dropping to its knees the ninja picked up the fallen kunai and stared ahead down the lit tunnel.

"I'm on my way Stoppable-San" the feminine voice whispered from behind her mask. And with that the ninja dashed quickly down the tunnel.


	13. Chains and Interlopers

_Disclaimer: Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible are owned by Disney_

* * *

**AN: I know everyone was probable hoping for the showdown between Ron and Monty but not yet. This chapter is mainly Monty's thoughts and feelings and the Ron converting his Chi and the prelude to the final confrontation. Review... otherwise I really will make Monkey Fist the Monkey King of the World...crackles evilly  
**

* * *

Ron in his pseudo unconscious state had been dragged down the tunnel until the walls widened and they finally came to a large cavity in the sewer. The monkey's hauled his body toward the center and released him unceremoniously on the cold, wet ground. 

Torches had been set up around the walls of the cavity generating enough light to see, but also creating large patches of shadows throughout the chamber. Against the far wall from the entrance sat an elaborate throne. Which resembled the shape of a monkey's paw. Sitting on the throne was none other than Monkey Fist. He sat up straight and ridged with a golden crown on his head. He reverberated a long lost sense of nobility that he once held before slipping into madness, monkey madness.

Off to the side laid Chloe who had yet to awake from the draining effects of the ritual Monkey Fist performed. She was dirty and her face showed signs of prolonged crying. She was set sprawled out on a table, and was most ignored. Her purpose had been fulfilled for she now held the mystical monkey power. She had become the vessel its container and all that was left was for the container to be broken. All that was left for Chloe to be killed and Monkey Fist would have the power he so craved. It would be the day he became Monkey King.

He sat impassively as Ron's body was brought before him. The buffoon had been foolish to try and stop what was inevitable. He knew his nemeses long enough to know that even weak from having his power ripped from his body would still risk his life to save the girl. It was pathetically heroic of the boy and it was pathetically easy to drop enough clues to lure him to his demise. He would kill his daughter in front of Stoppable and claim what he felt was rightfully his. Then when the realization flooded into his Ron's eyes, and horror spread through his body consuming him like a fire. Then he would release him from his chains and fight once more. The victory would be assured and Monkey Fist would savor the memory of crushing the life out of the buffoon.

Monkey Fist glanced over at his daughter idly. She would awaken soon and then the ritual could be completed. His heart had turned cold long ago, and guilt was a concept that had long been forgotten. He supposed that he should feel bad for doing what he had done and had yet to do to her. It was simply the way of nature, the way of monkeys. The black howler monkey would often kill their own young if they were too weak. And weak she was, she cried thee entire time she had been awake. The only time she seemed to show any backbone was right before he started the ritual.

111Flashback111

"Is everything prepared?" Monkey Fist asked

The monkey ninja nodded and lifted up the ceremonial dagger which Monkey Fist took and held menacingly in his hands. His daughter starred up at him with wide eyes her lower lip trembling in fear.

"Now, now my dear Chloe, I promise it will only hurt for a few minutes, before you fall asleep. And when you wake up I'll put you back to sleep. Permanently."

Chloe shook her head vigorously a hardness seeping into her eyes that he all to often seen in her mother. It irritated him when Rosaline gave him that look, and it irritated him when Chloe gave him the look.

"He will stop you just like he did before. Then you'll be sorry!" She yelled. Sneering Monkey Fist began the ritual moving closer to her the dagger gleaming dangerously in his hand.

"No one is going to save you" he responded

1111111 End Flashback 1111111111

Monkey Fist did not know who 'he' was, but he could only assume it was whoever dared to stop his monkey's from grabbing her during the night before. The mysterious savior had not showed up during the assault on Rosaline and Chloe's house hours ago. Monkey Fist wrote it off as someone who just happened to be at the right place at the right time. He had more important matters to deal with.

Ron was still unconscious on the ground and had yet to move since being brought in. His breathing was slow and labored and surprisingly he looked much better then he had when Monty first glanced at him. His face had become slightly flushed and the cuts on his face that he had thought were still open were now closed. He must have been wrong before. Monkey Fist was about to turn his attention else where when suddenly Ron began to groan.

As soon as the monkey's had begun to drag him down the tunnel, Ron had slipped into his meditative state and begun channeling his Chi in preparation to convert it into flesh to cover the still bleeding cuts, and more blood to combat the efforts of the loss of blood he already sustained. Blocking out the rest of the world he started to convert his Chi. It was a slow process and he started healing his still bleeding cuts first. The cuts once healed would leave scars that would never fade. It was a small price to pay and pay it he would. He could feel the cuts healing slowly but they were healing. At the same time he could feel a part of him slipping away.

He blocked out the rest of the world and focused purely on converting his Chi. It was possible to remain conscious and alert while doing this technique, but the concentration needed was far to great for Ron to achieve and not let his Chi slip away from him and needlessly throw away years of his life. Even now in his current state he could feel some of his Chi being lost during the conversion process.

Time had no meaning while healing his wounds. Ron did not bother with the bruises. They were painful but not life threatening. The cracked ribs would have to heal on their own. He was never taught how to seal bones it was not something that could done. Once the cuts were healed he started creating more blood for his body.

Once he started he was shocked to find how much more difficult it was to convert Chi into blood. His Chi was rapidly slipping away, it was like trying to hold a fist full of sand. It consistently slipped through your fingers. Ron's Life Force was slipping through his. He slowed down the process to a snails pace. It helped some, but he felt he was still losing to much Chi.

10 years, it seemed to echo in his mind. To the best of his knowledge and his mental calculations he had lost a little over 10 years of his life. His grand father lived to the ripe old age of 89 and his father lived to the age of 80. Stripping a decade away and it was still in the 70's range. He was a ninja anyway, and it was rare a ninja lived to old age. Most were killed on missions well before any natural cause ended their life. Slowly Ron began to come out of his meditative state.

Groaning, Ron opened his eyes and the sight before him was very unsettling. Monkey Fist was looking down on him from a throne with a crown on his head. His heart skipped a beat. Was it too late? His eyes darted around the chamber until his gaze settled on Chloe. She was just starting to awaken herself. He had precious little time get the girl out of harms way and stop Monkey Fist. With his arms and legs bound tightly in chains he struggled to sit up on his knees.

"I'm glad you decided to join me Ron, it would not feel right to claim my destiny and title as Monkey King without you to witness it." Monty began "As you can see It will not belong now. As soon as my container fully awakens I will complete the ritual and end your petty existence."

"Container! She's just a little girl for crying out loud. Your own daughter for gods sakes and your going to kill her? You really are nothing more than an animal" Ron shouted angrily.

"You say that like its a bad thing" Monkey Fist responded amusedly. "But I'll tell you what if you can break out of those chains and stop me from killing her then by all means do it now." With that Monkey Fist stood up and approached his daughter who was rubbing her eyes sleepily. Obviously her mind was still fogged from sleep otherwise she would have been acting a little more panicked.

"Since Ron is showing his uselessness once again how about I stop you Monty" Kim said as she entered the Chamber her hands on her hips.

Monkey Fist starred dumbly at Kim's surprise entrance. She was not apart of his plan. He shot out his hand and pointing at Kim he shouted attack, and his monkey ninjas flooded the chamber all heading towards Kim.

In the shadows created by the torch light the female ninja made her way stealthily towards the chained Ron.

* * *

**AN2: I know I'm a real bastard aren't I? Leaving it the way I did. I know but I'm tweaking the next chapter I have all the fighting planned out in my head but I'm having trouble putting it all into words. Sometime this weekend I should have it all worked out and publish for everyone who is reading this story. Which for my first real multi-chapter story is rather amazing, at least to me it is. 63 review! And a number of people have actually put my story in there favorites list! That to me is beyond awesome and I would just like to thank those of you who have.**


	14. Padlocks and Blood Stains

_Disclaimer: I have stole Ron Stoppable from Disney!...wait... no I didn't... that was only a dream I had._

* * *

**AN: Cowers under the fierce death glares aimed at me. OKAY OKAY! I'm sorry I have update in like... a whole month... but umm.. I have a really really good excuse...I umm.. that is to say my dog... well my cat actually ate my umm laptop... and your not buying this are you? Well to be honest I just put it on hold for a few days and then a few days became a few more until they turned into weeks. Hehe but I'm back now so I'll do my very best to update more often like I used to. Anyway reviews keep the world turning. **

**AN2: I typed this up pretty fast so I didn't have a real chance to look through for any grammar or spelling mistakes so if you see alot let me know and I'll go back through and fix it up and then repost. Other wise I'll just leave it as is.  
**

* * *

As much as he hated to admit it Kim was right, he was useless. He struggled vainly against the chains that wrapped around his body almost cocooning him. The chains to strong for his now mere mortal strength, and his skills at lock picking completely worthless since he couldn't get his hands near the padlock. A simple padlock was keeping him from stopping Monkey Fist.

Each link in the chain was strong and stayed unyielding despite Ron's best efforts. Those damn monkeys had chained him down good. Tight enough to prevent him from wiggling free and just loose enough to create a false sense of hope that it was possible. If there was a monkey hell, then surely these monkeys had earned a nice pit to themselves.

Ron twisted his neck sharply towards Kim after hearing a rather vicious yell on her part. He turned in time to see her use one of her target's head as a springboard to launch a spinning heal kick at a ninja monkey that had dropped from the ceiling of the antechamber. The monkey was flung back and collide with several others that had been late to join the fray. Kim was still an amazing fighter something which Ron never doubted. It was just one of those little certainties in life. The grass grew green, the sky is blue, monkey's are evil, and Kim was an amazing fighter.

She dodged kick after kick and paw after paw as the monkey ninjas continued to press their attack. Her leaps, twists and turns would have made a professional acrobat jelious and it was done with such a grace that it looked like it was almost easy to do. Ron watched as she caught a fist that was aimed at her face with her hands and pivoted her weight and threw the monkey into some of his comrades.

She was doing great so far, but the fight had just started. She was one against what seemed an endless about of monkey ninja's. Soon she would get tired and slip up, and that one slip up could and most likely could cost her dearly. His hate for her was put aside for the moment. All emotions were set aside as he slipped into his ninja persona. It was a cold clinical detachment were the light in Ron's eyes would fade and nothing mattered but completing the mission.

With great effort Ron was able to make it to his feet. He was about to start hopping over toward Chloe while Monkey Fist was distracted with watching Kim and his minions fight, when his name was whispered barely audible from behind him. Stiffening up, Ron strained his hearing as best he could. Turning a round was not an option to even attempt would assuredly put him right back were he started. On his back. About ready to shrug it off as his imagination, Ron was once again surprised when a hand came to rest on his shoulder, and an familiar voice whispered into his ear.

"Do not be frightened Stoppable-San, Its me Yori. I have come to help" She said quietly.

"Yori!" Ron whispered back roughly, the surprise in his voice came out harsher than he intended. "What? I mean why?...never mind I really don't want to know right now anyway. Can you get me out of these chains?"

Ron blinked several times as the chains that once had him bound slipped off of his body and went crashing to the ground. Right after he had finished asking.

"It was just a simple padlock Stoppable-San." Yori commented as she twirled the lock around

her finger.

"Yeah..." Ron replied distractedly as he watched Kim manage to barely avoid being slammed against the cold cement floor as one of the monkey ninjas had been able to swipe her her feet from underneath her. Thankfully she was able to counter her fall by turning it into a back flip. Still it was close. "Can you go help Kim while I take care of Monkey Fist?"

"I think she is doing just fine on her own" She remarked coldly as a thin cut bleed slowly from Kim's cheek when she had been to slow to completely avoid being hit.

"Fine" Ron said. A small smug smirk crossed Yori's face. "I won't ask to help Kim. I'm telling you to." With that Ron turned away from Yori and began approaching Monkey Fist at an almost leisurely pace.

"She's just one girl!" Monty growled out "Kill her!"

"Actual its two girls Monkey Fist" Ron drawled as he gave a quick sideways glance at Yori as

she leapt over the monkey's surrounding Kim and landing in a half crouch stance next to the girl she inwardly despised. "but right now you have bigger problems to deal with than two girls kicking the hell out of your minions"

Laughing manically Monkey Fist turned his attention on the now liberated Ron Stoppable.

"Please Ronald, without the mystical monkey power your are nothing more than an ordinary human." The word human was spat out like it was something foul and disgusting.

"hands and feet aside Monkey Butt... I mean Monkey Fist, you yourself are only an ordinary human." Ron smirked. "Not that humanity on a whole would mind if you became a monkey. We would even make you real nice habitat at a really nice zoo somewhere."

Infuriated Monkey Fist launched himself at Ron. Surprised by the move Ron was not unable to dart out of the way. Landing on his back with Monkey Fist on top Ron narrowly blocked a blow to his face.

Monkey Fist rose a paw in preparation to try again when he himself was slammed against the ground as Ron shifted his weight and rolled over and on top of the now pinned Monty. Ron began raining blows down on Monkey Fist. Most were blocked, but a few broke through his defense and left visible bruising in their wake.

A pair of furry paws wrapped around Ron's neck and began to tighten cutting off his air.

"Don't try wrestling with a monkey buffoon, otherwise you'll find yourself lacking an extra pay of hands." Monkey Fist mocked as he proceded to choke the life out of said buffoon. Ron's hands immediately grasped Monty's paws and began to try and pry them off of his neck.

Like the chains wrapped around Ron earlier he was unable to break free of Monkey Fist's death grip. His head back to become light from the lack of oxygen and his muscles hand already become sore and weak. Ron grimaced at his only option, here he was a master at Tai Shing Pek Kwa and he had to sink so low to to escape. Reaching foreword Ron bite down hard on Monkey Fists' ankle.

With a loud yell Monty broke his choke hold and rolled away from Stoppable both his hands wrapped around his right leg. Ron staggered to his feet gasping for air, and spitting fur out of his mouth.

"Damn you!" Monty growled out "your broke the bloody skin"

"And your what? Expecting an apology" Ron asked "Besides your fur is in my mouth"

"Because you bit me" he relied

Rolling his eyes Ron replied. "I only bit you because you were choking me, so it was your fault"

Straightening himself up Monkey Fist glared at Ron "Give it up boy, you can't stop me not this time. Even if you do manage to beat me today I'll still be out there. Do you plan to become the girls shadow for the rest of her life and confront me every time I go after her?"

"No Monkey Fist I don't plan on beating you today. I plan on killing you today." Ron responded. The cold clinical detachment reappearing. "I won't allow you to posses the mystical monkey power, or make your own daughter live in fear of your return."

Fear began to surface within Monkey Fist. This was not the same Ron Stoppable he was used to dealing with. His face was wiped clean leaving only a blank mask. His tone cold and harsh leaving no room for compromise.

"Y-you think you can live with my blood on your hands?" Monty asked hoping to unsettle him "It will never wash off, it will stain."

"Your mistaken, see only the blood of the innocent stain. Your blood will wash right off." Ron dropped into a classing Tai Shing Pek Kwa stance. "Are you ready?"

Before he could answer a loud childlike voice filled the air.

"You came!" Chloe shouted from on top of her table. Turning her head towards Monkey Fist

she smiled smugly at him. "See I told you he would come and save me."

Eyes widening in realization Monty stared hard at Stoppable. "It was you?" he asked?

Ron only nodded in reply. The time for talking was over and Ron was ready to finish things between Monty and him.

"Well no matter than" Monty replied unnerved by the revelation and the look in his enemies eye. Monkey Fist moved into his own Tai Shing Pek Kwa stance. "I'll beat you anyway"

With that both dashed toward one another.


End file.
